A Tainted Soul
by Bambi Star
Summary: Ranma Xover: After conflict within the Sailor Senshi team, and the deaths of her parents and their killers' blood on her hands. Usagi and Shingo flees to their new home and family, the Tendos. With her soul tainted, only those closest to her can help.
1. The Past

Disclaimers: "Ranma ½" characters and situations created by Rumiko Takahashi.  
"Sailor Moon" was created by Naoko Takeuchi. All rights reserved, used  
without permission. All other characters and plot belong to me, Bambi Star.  
  
Time Frame: Usagi/Serena is 16 years old and Akane and Ranma are 17 years   
old. This is held after the defeat of Sailor Galaxia and after Ranma's and   
Akane's wedding didn't work out. This story is called:  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
*** A Tainted Soul ***  
Prologue - The Past  
By Bambi  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
17 years ago:  
  
A 17 year old young woman named Ikuko sighed as she walked into the her   
sensei's office to say good-bye. Soun turned around as she entered, "Why   
hello Ikuko, what can I do for you?"  
  
"I'm leaving to go to America, sensei." answered Ikuko as she thought how   
handsome her sensei was. (Stop it! He's already married to Kimiko and has two  
daughters.) Ikuko cringed as she thought how stupid she was being, being in   
love with an married man who was also an father, and was also 6 years older   
than her.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that, Ikuko." said Soun, "You were one of my best   
students. And what are I going to do without my best student around to help   
me?" He approached her as she slightly backed away, her heart pounding in her  
chest.  
  
Ikuko swallowed, "Umm... maybe your w-wife can help you."  
  
Soun laughed as he closed the door behind her, "She's not an martial artist   
like you. I need you." His breath was close to her face as he whispered in   
her ear, "I want you." He started to kiss her ear.  
  
Ikuko's eyes widen as she cried out, "No, please, stop."  
  
Soun kissed her roughly, "I know you wanted this." Ikuko cried as she kissed him back.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
3 months later:  
  
Ellen looked at the pregnancy test and tears started to flow from her eyes.   
She placed an hand on her stomach, "I'm so sorry my child, you have no   
father."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
7 years and 6 months later:  
  
Serenity Usagi Toshihiko giggled as she spun around in her new white dress.   
She saw her mother nearby smiling and watching her. Serena laughed and ran to  
her mother. ["Mummy. I love my new dress, thank you."] she said in english as  
she hugged her mother. Ellen smiled at her and hugged her back. She looked up  
and gasped. ["What's wrong mummy?"] asked Serena as she looked at the same   
direction as her mother and saw an brown hair man with an black hair eight   
year old boy.  
  
["Serena, I want you to stay here, while I'll go and talk to that nice man   
over there, ok?"] asked Ellen as she stood up and Serena released her mother.  
After a few minutes, the eight year old boy walked over to her with a flower   
in his hand.  
  
"Papa says it's your birthday." says the boy in japanese. "Happy birthday."   
The boy hands her the flower which she takes with a smile.  
  
"Thank you. I'm Usagi." says Serena as she seats down on the ground and the   
boy copies her. "What's your name?"  
  
The boy smiled, "I'm Ranma Saotome. My papa's going to train me to be the   
BEST martial artist in the WHOLE world. I'm already on brown belt in karate."  
  
"Really?" asked Serena surprised, "I'm on brown belt too. Mumma trained me to  
fight, too. Let's be friends." She sticks out her hand which Ranma shakes   
eagerly.  
  
"Yeah, we'll be the bestest friends." said Ranma as Serena giggles. Ranma   
giggles with her and soon they were rolling on the grass together.  
  
In the background Ellen is crying while Genma is comforting her.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
3 months later:  
  
Ellen looked at her blond hair daughter, "Serena since we're now in Japan,   
we're going to use our japanese names and speak japanese. Ok?"  
  
"Ok, mummy." nodded Serena, "So my name is Usagi and yours is Ikuko, right?"  
  
Ikuko nodded and smiled, "Yes, Usagi." She then thought, (I took me seven   
years to return back to Japan.)  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
9 months later:  
  
"Do you, Kenji Tsukino take Ellen Ikuko Toshihiko, to be your lawfully wedded  
wife?" asks the priest in front of the stage.  
  
"I do." says Kenji as he slips the ring on his beautiful wife-to-be's finger.  
He smiled at her.  
  
"Do you, Ellen Ikuko Toshihiko take Kenji Tsukino, to be your lawfully wedded  
husband?"  
  
"I do."  
  
"With the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may  
now kiss your bride." said the priest.  
  
They smiled at each other momentarily, relieved, happy gazes spreading over   
their stares. Slowly, Kenji placed his hands on either side of her face,   
stroking her cheeks gently. She smiled, raising her expectant face. Everyone  
cheered as Kenji kissed his wife. Usagi and Shingo looked at each other   
smiled. (I now have a new daddy and a brother. Thanks mum, it's the best   
birthday present I could ever ask for.) Usagi then saddened, (I wish Ranma   
was here.)  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A few weeks ago:  
  
"You stop protecting the girl and I might spare you." hissed a person as he   
held a knife against Kenji's throat. Ikuko was already dead from blood loss   
inflicted from the cut in her stomach and Shingo was knocked unconscious.   
Usagi herself was all covered with bruises, cuts, blood and also she had   
dropped her brooch somewhere on the ground, but she couldn't see it because   
it was all dark and there was no moonlight.  
  
Usagi and her family was taking a nice, quiet walk in the park when a group   
of people came out of nowhere was started to attack them. Ikuko was killed by  
trying to protect Shingo, the only ones standing was Kenji and Usagi. Usagi   
was having difficulties keeping up with the fighting since she was already   
barely hurt.  
  
Usagi's eyes widen and screamed, "Daddy, no! Don't trust him, I'll go with   
them! Please just save yourself."  
  
Kenji looked at his step-daughter in the eye that said, 'call the police and  
take care of Shingo I'll be fine.' Usagi hesitated as she started ran towards  
the direction of the phone booth but was blocked by two other big men. Usagi   
stumbled back as she fell onto the ground.  
  
One of the man grinned and called out, "You can go and kill him, boss. We got  
the girl in front of us." Soon other people started to appear around Usagi as  
she heard her father give a blood curing scream.  
  
Usagi's eyes widen in terror, as she watched in slow motion as her father was  
falling towards the ground, all covered with cuts and his own blood. "Daddy!"  
screamed Usagi as she pushed the wall of men with all her force and ran   
towards her fallen father.  
  
"Usagi." croaked out her father painfully as he tried to get up.  
  
"Father, why did you try and save me?" she cried as she placed her father's   
head on her lap. Her communicator started beeping but she ignored it, this   
was more important as her eyes became moist.  
  
Kenji started to gasp for air, "Go to your real father, Soun Tendo in   
Nerima... Promise me... promise me you'll protect S-Shingo..."  
  
"I-I promise." swallowed Usagi as tears flowed from her eyes. "Please, don't  
leave me, father!" Suddenly he closed his eyes and his body went limped.   
"DDAADDDD!!!" she screamed into the air. Unnoticed by Usagi but her brooch  
was clamped tightly in his hand. She shook his body and cried, "Dad... no!   
Don't go! Dad!" Usagi stared at the knife next to her father and picked it up  
holding in her hand ready to kill herself when she remembered the others.   
Rei, Minako, Makoto, Ami, Haruka, Michiru, Mamoru, Hotaru and Chibi-usa.  
  
"Aw... how sweet." snickered the boss as he walked towards her.  
  
Usagi looked up at him with hatred in her eyes, she had never felt like this  
before. So dark, so much anger, like a volcano going to erupt. She wanted,   
no, she needed to make them hurt as much as they had hurt her family. She   
gripped the knife in her hand tightly as she stood up, a dark blue hue   
surrounding her. "You!!! DIE!!!" she cried out an battle rage and ran with   
inhuman speed towards the boss with the knife thrust in front of her. She   
went berserk as she stabbed everyone with the knife, several people fell to   
the ground pooled in their own blood. Some managed to escape with injuries.  
  
Usagi then fell to the ground her eyes widening with terror and fear. The   
knife slipped from her hand as it hit the cold hard ground. She looked around  
staring at the dead bodies that she killed. SHE KILLED. Tears flowed from her  
eyes as she slowly raised her hands to her face. Her hands was covered with   
blood. The horrible truth finally hit her as her body started to tremble   
violently. She then looked up into the pitch black night sky and screamed,   
"NNNNOOOOO!!!!!!!" Her scream blocked out the sound of her communicator   
beeping.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Shingo gasped for air and the first thing he noticed was that his sister was  
leaning over him and was not moving. "Usagi!" he cried out as he shook her.   
Usagi groaned and looked up, her eyes were haunted and bloodshot. "Usagi,   
where's mum and dad?!" She didn't answer instead he noticed that his sister   
was all covered with blood. "Usagi! What happened?! Tell me!" he shrieked as  
he shook his sister hard on the shoulders as he heard sirens.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"No... no..." she cried as she kept washing her hands. An police officer   
appeared behind her and pulled her away from the lake. "No.. no... I didn't   
mean it... I didn't want to kill... I-I... I'm evil... No... No..."  
  
"I know, I know. Come on, now." said the police officer as he pulled the girl  
away. Usagi's eyes was lifeless, like an pit black, empty hole. "I'm taking   
you to an hospital to get some help."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Usagi was staring at the ceiling and she didn't notice when someone walked   
in. The person sat down on the chair next to her and watched her for a while  
before speaking up. "Usagi..."  
  
Usagi turned her back towards the person. "Go away, unless you want me to   
kill you too."  
  
"Usagi." started the person but stopped when Usagi bought her pillow against  
her ears. The person sighed as she continued, "Usagi, I know you can hear me.  
But please don't that believe it's your fault for what happened. And what   
you... did to the men was only for self-defense." After waiting for a while   
for from any sign from Usagi, the person stood up and got ready to leave.  
  
Usagi then turned around and yelled out, "No, it's not! It wasn't self-  
defense, Rei! I cold-blooded murdered them because I had no self-control! I   
was trained by my mother to have self-control!" Usagi started to bury her   
head into her arms. (How could I have been so stupid? How could I let myself  
lose control like that? What if there was some innocent people there?) She   
started to cry. (I am Sailor Moon... I'm meant to save lives... And I   
couldn't even save the ones closest to me... I'm a failure.) She wrapped her  
arms around herself as she trembled.  
  
Rei's eyes soften as she ran to her friend to comfort her as she cried.  
  
After a while as Rei thought Usagi was asleep was stood ready to leave.   
"Rei?" Rei turned around as Usagi continued, "Please don't tell anyone about   
this."  
  
"But Usagi they nee.." started Rei but was interrupted. Usagi turned around   
again to face her, her eyes red and puffy.  
  
"Please?" asked Usagi pledging as tears were falling from her eyes, "I can't  
deal with it right now."  
  
Rei sighed and gave in to her best friend, "Ok I promise. Only if you promise  
not to do anything stupid."  
  
"Like what?" asked Usagi monotonelessly. Once again Rei sighed and left Usagi  
alone.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A week later:  
  
Usagi and Shingo stood there remorse as they watched their parents were laid   
down onto the ground. Shingo turned to look at his sister who was wearing   
black slacks, black top, black jacket and also a black hat with a veil   
covering her face from view. Shingo himself was wearing black jeans and a   
black jumper. Usagi stepped forward and threw the flower in the pit then   
Shingo followed the suit.  
  
Usagi stood still as she watched her parents were getting buried, she had   
been crying each second before this day and now no tears came. Usagi had an   
hair cut to the same length as Rei's and had some what changed colour to an   
light brown. Usagi silently got into the car and quietly drove home without   
saying one single word.  
  
On her left hand, the middle finger she wore her mother's wedding ring, it   
was gold with a small diamond. Around her neck was also her mother's necklace  
and it had a heart shaped locket with a picture of her parents inside. Shingo  
had received all of his father's assets.  
  
During the car ride, Shingo was watching his sister. As they stopped at a red  
light he noticed that her hands was shaking and she was clenched tightly   
towards the steering wheels, her knuckles was starting to go white. Shingo   
placed a hand on her hand and he managed to calm her down a little.  
  
As they got home Shingo finally spoke up, "So Usagi, what do we do now?"   
Usagi removed her hat and shook her hair free down onto her back.  
  
Usagi looked at her brother and spoke up for the first time in the two days,   
"You can do what you want, remember we're are leaving soon." Shingo nodded   
and ran outside.  
  
"Usagi, I'm going over to Mika's place for a while, ok?" asked Shingo.  
  
Usagi smiled weakly and said, "Yes... yes, go." Shingo reluctantly left.  
  
Usagi sat down onto the couch. Burying her head in her arms she begun to sob   
quietly. Sniffing she recalled what had happened two nights ago...  
  
Eternal Sailor Moon was late for a fight, she was dealing with the accountant  
and tax advisors before her communicator went off. As soon as she could, she   
flew towards the fight.  
  
Mercury and Venus were both unconscious and the Outer Scouts were on tour.   
The only ones who was standing was Tuxedo Mask, Jupiter and Mars. They were   
fighting two droids, ESM (Eternal Sailor Moon) took out her kaleid moon scope  
and cried out her attack, "Moon Gorgeous Meditation!" The blast went through   
the two droids quickly disintegrating.  
  
ESM ran towards her friends and boyfriend, "Are you guys all right?"  
  
*Slap* Eternal Sailor Moon held her cheek painfully as tears started to flow,  
she looked up at Tuxedo Mask who was looming over her. "I... I... can   
explain..." she stammered. She looked behind him to the girls for some help,   
but they looked away not wanting to look her in the eye.  
  
"What's there to explain? It's over and this time for real." Stated Tuxedo   
Mask coldly. ESM saw Sailor Mars looked at her in the eye and had pitied her.  
  
(It's over, it's over, it's over...) the words repeated itself inside her   
head. ESM knew that their love won't last any longer especially from all the  
breaks up as she took off her gloves and slid the ring Mamoru gave her off   
her finger.  
  
She bit her lip and stood up, quivering she walked towards the clad man and   
pressed the ring into his hand. "Th... this is yours, now if you... excuse   
me... I... I need to go and... and drown my sorrows." And with that she   
walked away from them and headed towards the nearest cliff.  
  
She detransformed and stood at the edge of the cliff feeling the cold air   
rushing through her clothes. She could hear the sound of the waves crashing   
against the rocks. Usagi closed her eyes and thought, all she wanted was an   
normal peaceful life. But now, she was Sailor Moon, the Moon Princess, an   
murder, an child... All that she lived for disappeared that night, that few   
minutes ago. Then she paused. Her promise, her promise to her father... to   
protect Shingo... How could she protect her brother if she was dead? No, the   
silver crystal would protect Shingo. What use was she here anyway? She would  
only cause more damage to others. Besides, it wasn't like anyone else would   
find out that she's gone. No one cared enough for her. No one loved her.   
No one ever did... No one... She was no one...  
  
Without another thought, she closed her eyes and took one step forward and   
waited for her body to hit the cold deep ocean. The impact never happened.  
  
Usagi opened her eyes and saw her brother grabbing onto her arm. "Don't leave  
me Usagi!" yelled Shingo as he tried hard to pull her up. "You're the only   
family I have left." He had tears in his eyes, he was pleading for her not to  
leave him alone in this cold harsh world.  
  
Usagi looked down at the cold black pit that beckoned her to enter. She then  
looked at her brother and whispered, "I'm so sorry, Shingo..." She then freed  
herself and felt herself falling to her death. (I'm sorry for being so   
selfish.)  
  
"USAGI!!!" yelled Shingo as he watched his sister fall into the darkness.   
Suddenly he saw a bright flash of light. His eyes widened as he watched ESM   
flew up towards him. "Usagi?" asked Shingo as ESM stood next to him. She   
detransformed and braced herself for Shingo's attack.  
  
"Usagi!" cried out Shingo as he tackled his sister in a hug...  
  
Usagi smiled wishfully as she snapped out of the daydream when she had a car  
pulled up their driveway. She ran towards the window to see two men walking   
up towards the door. One of the man was wearing a black suit and sunglasses,  
the other had black long hair.  
  
Usagi opened the door to be greeted in her japanese name, "Usagi Tsukino?   
This is your father Soun Tendo and I believe that your brother Shingo is   
going to be a Tendo too." And that was the day when Serenity Usagi Tsukino   
had died and Usagi Tendo was born.  
  
To be continued...  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Send C&Cs to me at salee@crosswinds.net or   
Visit my page http://www.crosswinds.net/~salee/ 


	2. Families

Disclaimers: "Ranma ½" characters and situations created by Rumiko Takahashi.  
"Sailor Moon" was created by Naoko Takeuchi. All rights reserved, used  
without permission. All other characters and plot belong to me, Bambi Star.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
*** A Tainted Soul ***  
Part One - Families  
By Bambi  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Previously: Usagi opened the door to be greeted in her japanese name, "Usagi  
Tsukino? This is your father Soun Tendo and I believe that your brother   
Shingo is going to be a Tendo." And that was the day when Serenity Usagi   
Tsukino had died and Usagi Tendo was born...  
  
Usagi eyes narrowed, "My... father?"  
  
Soun swallowed nervously as he looked at the girl in front of him. Actually  
it was a young woman, who looked a lot like her mother. Her icy cold blue   
eyes were filled with hatred and was staring into what it seems to bore into   
the very core of his soul. She was wearing all black and he assumed that she   
just came from the funeral. Soun opened his mouth to answer but his youngest   
daughter beat him to it. "My father died with my mother." With that she   
slammed the door in front of his face.  
  
Soun and the man beside him stepped back and blinked. Soun turned to the man  
in the suit, "So... what do I do now?"  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Usagi pressed her back against the door as she clenched her fists angrily,   
(How dare he come here and think that he could just come and control me? And  
Shingo.) She then turned around and made sure that the door was locked. She   
ran around the house and locked all the possible ways of entry, just in case  
_her father_ decided to break in.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
At the same time in Nerima:  
  
Akane looked at her sister and asked, "Where's father?"  
  
Nabiki looked up from book she was writing in and smirked, "He said he had   
family business to attend to."  
  
Kasumi entered the room with a stack of letters in her hand, Ranma entered   
from the dojo wearing his usual long-sleeved red chinese shirts and black   
pants. Ever since the failed wedding, his mother had been telling him to get  
a job and pay the Tendos for _overstaying their welcome_, until they could   
get their our house fix. So he started to hold martial arts lessons in the   
dojo. He got paid from the amount of students, he handed 60% of the money he   
made to Nabiki and 40% for himself. He looked at the eldest Tendo daughter,   
"Is there anything for me, Kasumi-oneesan?"  
  
"Are you expecting anything, Ranma-kun?" asked Nabiki as she raised an   
eyebrow at him.  
  
Ranma shrugged as faced her, "Ya never know, I could get something this very  
second that is important." He turned back to Kasumi, waiting for her to   
answer patiently. Ever since he started work, he learnt not to stick his foot  
in his mouth less often and was more polite, much to everyone's surprise. How  
ever, he still gets into fights with the others.  
  
"Why you're right, Ranma-kun." said Kasumi politely as she handed his a   
letter. "Here, this is for you."  
  
"Oh?" asked a surprised Ranma with the others as he took the envelope from   
Kasumi and turned it around to look at the return address, however was no   
address but there was a name. He looked even more excited as he torn opened   
the letter. Akane walked up to and tried to peer over his shoulder with no   
success. "Who's it from?"  
  
Ranma smiled, "It's from Bunny-chan!" Akane frowned as Ranma looked around   
for his father. He spotted him in his panda form playing shogi with his   
mother. "Hey pop, I got a letter from Bunny!"  
  
Genma held up a sign without turning around, ["Well, what did she write?"]  
  
"Let me just read it first." said Ranma as he moved to a comfort spot on the  
couch and started to read. He saw Akane was trying to read and he moved away   
from her, "Akane, I'll like to read it in private first, if ya don't mind?"   
Akane looked a little hurt but nodded moving away. Ranma turned his attention  
back at the letter.  
  
'Dear Ranma,  
Hello, how are you? I finally managed to find you. Anyway...   
I've got some bad news... my mother died a few weeks back...'  
  
Ranma's heart really went out for her as his eyes became moistened.   
"P-pop... Aunt Ikuko died..." Ranma wondered if he could continue to live   
without his father by his side, when it was just the two of them. Aunt Ikuko   
was really close to him.  
  
Genma looked shocked and held up a sign, ["How? When?"]  
  
Ranma quickly looked through the letter, "Don't know... I'll tell you once   
I'm done." He rubbed his eyes and continued to read not noticing Akane   
watching him while thinking, (Aunt Ikuko? He met be pretty close to her.   
Although, it doesn't look that it's Uncle Genma's or Aunt Nodoka's sister...)  
She frowned with that thought as she heard Nodoka asking her husband who   
Ikuko was.  
  
'... she was trying to protect Shingo, my step brother..... A lot of things   
changed since we last met nine years ago...   
Well, I'll start with what happened after we left America and you   
guys, meaning you and your father. Well... as soon as we arrived at Tokyo,   
mum rented us a apartment. Soon she met this guy named Kenji Tsukino, he was  
nice enough. A year after we left America, she married Kenji. Kenji had a kid  
with his previous wife and named him Shingo. So now, I had a step father and   
brother. Shingo is two years younger than I am... Anyway, after I got my   
black belt, I stopped learning martial arts, father disapproved and believe   
that if you could defend yourself, it was good enough. He was wrong.  
At fourteen, I got my first boyfriend named Mamoru Chiba who dumped   
me a few weeks ago and several times before that... I don't get why he   
doesn't love me anymore, am I that horrible of a person?'  
  
Ranma stopped reading felt like bashing up this Mamoru guy, (How dare he   
make Bunny feel that low about herself! He doesn't deserve you, Usa-chan.)  
  
'... We were meant to be destined for each other... I already knew my future.  
Someone showed me...'  
  
Ranma thought for a while, (No one's future is really set in stone,   
Usa-chan. Not even mine.)  
  
'... Anyway, I attended school in Juuban like normal, failing all exams and   
such... I'm just so klutzy. But it was all a act... I'm not dumb, I could   
have passed all the exams if I wanted to and be on time for everything... I   
really can, Ranma. Please believe me.'  
  
(I believe you, Usa-chan. I know that you're smart. Smart and cute. You   
deserve a lot more than people take you for.)  
  
'... But nobody, nobody ever asks me why I act the way I do... like no one   
cares... I'm just a carefree, happy girl with no worries in her life to every  
one... But I have plenty of worries... I sometimes feel that the fate of the   
world rests on my shoulders... If I show my real self, people would be   
afraid... No one here, understands me... The real me...'  
  
(Same here, Usa-chan, same here.)  
  
'... I'm tied down, no escape until that fateful day... a few weeks back...   
my step father and my mother died... I... I killed... God, Ranma... I killed  
people. I lost control. I MURDERED people. I'm a murderer... I'm a   
murderer...'  
  
(Oh, Usa-chan...)  
  
'What... what happened was that we, meaning my mother, Shingo, Kenji and I   
were walking down the streets at night and some guys jumped at us. They were   
after me. ME. Always, me... I always hurt the ones I love the most... Do I   
favour for me Ranma, do not ever EVER fall in love with me...'  
  
(It's too late Usa-chan... and if I ever see you again, I... I promise to   
make you smile again. You were like my very own sister.)  
  
'... Mother was first to die... Shingo was knocked unconscious... Kenji was   
next to die... I killed them... I killed my parents because the people were   
after me... I left Shingo parentless... I killed the people who killed my   
parents... Can't you see... I'm a killer...'  
  
(No, don't ever say that, Usa-chan. Never say that you're a killer.)  
  
'... After... I betrayed my friends... I turned up late when they needed my   
help... they didn't let me explain... and that was when I dumped... slapped   
by my own fiancé, the one I trusted with my life and heart... but yet... he   
couldn't trust or love me anymore... I tired to kill myself but Shingo saved   
me... he found out my biggest secret... He's my only reason for living... I   
promise my father to protect him... I can't stand it here anymore... that's   
why I'm moving away... maybe to another country to start over... I have no   
relatives that I know... I... I might try and contact you later on... You're   
the closest people after Shingo and my friend Rei... and maybe we would meet   
again... if, if you want...'  
  
(Of course I want to meet you again, Usa-chan.) thought Ranma, (How could   
you even suggest that I don't want to?)  
  
'Do you think I'll ever meet my real father? Anyway... Goodbye, Ranma... I   
hope life treats you good...  
love S.U. Tsukino.'  
  
Ranma placed the letter back into the envelope and walked towards his   
parents. "Pop, mum... could you two adopt two people?"  
  
"What?!" exclaimed everyone presented.  
  
Genma took out a thermos out and poured it over himself. "Son, is this about  
Bunny-san?"  
  
Ranma looked down, "Yeah... and her step-brother Shingo... Both of her   
parents have died... and stuff... no relatives..."  
  
Genma then looked concerned as he turned to face everyone, "Everyone, there   
is something I need to tell you all..."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"You left US! You left me and my mother! You... you b'stard! You soiled her  
honour! You betrayed her and your wife! And you call yourself a martial   
artist!" yelled Usagi as she finally opened the door, annoyed from the door-  
bell ringing. "Why did you come for me now? When Ikuko died?! I was doing   
fine with just my brother and I! But you had to come and mess everything   
up! What's the matter? Am looking too much like my mother?!"  
  
Soun looked around embarrassed as the whole street opened their doors to   
listen into their conversation. "And did you even attend the funeral?! Did   
you even cared?!" Usagi was frustrated, a dark red aura surrounded her.  
  
"I cared..." said Soun softly, "You're right, though... I am   
unhonourable..." He then took a deep breath and said boldly, "But I'm still   
your father..."  
  
"How can I be so sure?" asked Usagi as she narrowed her eyes at him, "I   
never seen you before. And what do you me to do? Greet you in open arms and   
say," she placed a really cute act and said innocently, "Daddy! Welcome home!  
Are you really my daddy? I never met you before." Usagi dropped the act and   
resumed frowning, "I don't think so."  
  
"If you put it that way..." said Soun looking at the ground.  
  
"Tell me, when did you find out that I existed?" asked Usagi as she leaned   
back against the door frame.  
  
Soun swallowed again trying to remove the lump in his throat, "Only... only  
about your mother died..."  
  
"What does your wife think of this?" asked Usagi as she folded her arms   
across her chest. Kensuke, the man in the suit just stood there patiently   
with a million of thoughts running through his head. You know, this girl has  
a point. (This guy is hopeless, but hey, I'm getting paid for being here.)  
  
"She... she doesn't know..." said Soun hastily, "She died eleven years   
ago..."  
  
Usagi laughed bitterly, "Great! The mothers of your children have both died.  
Then tell me, what does your two daughters think about this?"  
  
"Ummm... actually I have three other daughters..." Soun started to get   
really nervous, "They... don't know about you yet..."  
  
Usagi rolled her eyes and said sarcastically, "You're really a great   
father." She then spoke seriously, "I don't want to live with you. I can   
survive with myself, and I can take care of Shingo myself."  
  
Before Soun could reply, Kensuke butted in, "You can not do that. You are   
not the legal age to make your own decisions, yet."  
  
Usagi raised her eye brow, "Really? Well, I know a girl my age who lives all  
by herself from the age of 11."  
  
Kensuke'e left eye twitched, "Are you sure that she has no other   
supporters?" Usagi frowned as Kensuke continued, "At this rate, the only   
opinions are that, you and you're brother had be placed for adoption, but no  
guarantee you two would remain together. The other opinion is to live in an   
orphanage until you could get enough money to raise yourselves. OR you could  
live with your father until you're eighteen and able to take care of yourself  
and your brother, and you can move out. It's your choice."  
  
"Let me talk about it with Shingo." She then eyed her father as she stepped   
back into the house, "Come back here in two days." With that, she closed the   
door again and sighed.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"NANI!?!" exclaimed the whole Tendo household but Genma and Kasumi.  
  
"Are you saying that Usagi is actually Mr Tendo's daughter?" asked Ranma  
bewildered. "And after all this time... Why didn't you tell us earlier?"  
  
"Yes dear, why didn't you?" asked Nodoka as she took out for katana.  
  
Genma gulped, "I-Ikuko made me promise that I will announce the truth of   
Usagi's father when it was necessary... and I now think that's what Soun is   
now dealing with..."  
  
Akane frowned as she cracked her knuckles, "Father is going have a lot to   
explain when he gets home."  
  
Ranma also frowned, (And he always goes on about marrying Akane for honour,  
when he had none to begin with.)  
  
Nabiki shook her head, "Let's just pretend we don't know yet. It would be  
more fun."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Present:  
  
Usagi stared out of the window of the car and into the rain, she pressed her  
palm of her right hand on the cold glass. (Rain. The sky is crying...)  
thought Usagi as Shingo sat beside her playing his gameboy, totally ignoring   
everything. "So, what's my sisters like?" asked Usagi as she continued to   
look out the window looking at the blurred houses, wondering how her new home  
would look like.  
  
Soun laughed nervously, "Well... um... you have three older sisters... the   
oldest is Kasumi, she's 20 years old, she takes care of the house... Nabiki   
is 18 years old and she takes care of the bills and budget... Akane is 17   
years old and she's the heir to the Anything-Goes School of Martial Arts,   
along with her fiancé Ranma Saotome of the Saotome school of Anything Goes."  
He looked in the front mirror at her reflection.  
  
That got her attention as she looked at his reflection from the front mirror  
and asked, "Ranma Saotome?"  
  
"Yes, do you know him?" asked Soun hesitantly while thinking, (If she's   
another fiancée...) he then smiles, (then our schools would be joined sooner  
than I thought.)  
  
"Yes, I know him. He was my friend." answered Usagi quietly as she looked   
down as if remembering something.  
  
Flashback...  
  
"Usagi, Ranma, come here please." called Ellen as the two children looked at  
each other and then ran to their respective parents.  
  
["Yes mummy?"] asked Serena as she reverted back to english, while hugging   
onto her mother's arm and brushing the grass and dirt out of her hair and   
dress. Dimly, she noticed that her mother's eyes were red.  
  
'Speak japanese for a while, ok honey?" said Ellen as Serena nodded and she   
smiled at Ranma, who smiled back.  
  
"Usagi, I'll like you to meet Genma Saotome, Ranma's father." said Ellen as  
Serena curtsied and Ranma snickered. Serena frowned and stuck her tongue out  
at him, who stuck his tongue out back at her.  
  
Ellen and Genma smiled at their children, "Ranma, meet Ikuko Toshihiko,   
Usagi's mother."  
  
Ranma smiled cheerfully and said, "Nice to meet you, madam." He then looked  
at his father and asked, "Are we going to stay here for a while, father?"  
  
Genma nodded, "Yes, we are. Now you two children can go and play, but don't   
go that far."  
  
"Yah!" cheered the two children as they started to run off together and   
played tag.  
  
"You're it!" called out Serena as Ranma started to run after her laughing.  
  
"I'll get you, bunny!" yelled out Ranma as Serena giggled as she lifted her  
dress up as she ran. Behind the two children, was their parents talking and   
was not paying attention to their children.  
  
After running for an while Serena came to an stop, not knowing where she   
was. She was surrounded with tall dark trees and she started to get scared.   
Soon Ranma appeared behind her and tagged her, "You're it." He laughed.  
  
"Where are we?" asked Serena before Ranma could run off. Ranma looked around  
as he too realised that they were lost.  
  
"Hey look!" called out Ranma as he saw an faint green glow up ahead. "Let's  
go there!" Ranma ran ahead as Serena reluctantly followed him, not wanting to  
be alone in an dark scary place.  
  
The two children came to an small green gem stone on top of an rock, the   
glow was from the sun shining on it. Serena looked around, "It's beautiful,  
why would someone just leave it here?" Ranma picked up the stone and studied  
it, bringing it up to his eyes. In the centre was an small blue swirl, while  
the rest of the gem was green. "Hey look, there's another one!" cried out   
Serena as she ran and picked up an small pink gem. It was like the green one,  
with the blue swirl in the centre and was the same size.  
  
"Hey, let me have an look." said Ranma as he handed her the green gem and   
she handed him the pink gem.  
  
"Do you think they're magical?" asked Serena as she took back the pink one   
and placed the two gems onto the ground next to each other.  
  
Ranma shrugged, "I don't know, maybe." He looked at the gems then laughed,   
"Look, they're moving!"  
  
Serena watched in awe as the two gem joined together as one and started to   
spin. "What's happening?" asked Serena as she grabbed Ranma's hands.  
  
"I don't know." said Ranma as he too looked at the gems under them as the   
gems suddenly started to blue into an swirl of colours; green, pink and blue.  
He pulled Serena close to him and held her protectively as they watched the   
gems in fascination. Suddenly the gems exploded into an burst of white light,  
that shot straight into the air. The two children looked in awe, the light   
disappeared and small white flasks like snow rained down on them.  
  
Serena laughed as she came out of Ranma's arms and started dancing under the  
now pink flakes. Ranma followed her as the flakes started to change colours.   
"Wow. It's really pretty." said Ranma as Serena grabbed his hands and started  
spin around.  
  
"Hey, you two!" yelled out an deep voice as the two children screamed and   
ran in the direction they came from. "Come back here!" yelled the man as the  
children continued to run, unnoticed by them, Ranma was glowing green and   
Serena was glowing pink for a few seconds each. The man frowned as he came   
into the clearing. He was wearing an white cloak and was holding an white   
staff, "They are the chosen ones, who would release the souls of the dragons  
and the fairies..."  
  
Serena and Ranma panted as they ran out of the forest. Their parents finally  
noticed them and ran towards them, "What happened?"  
  
"Wegotlostandfoundgemsanditwasmagicalanditexploded, andthisevilmancameand-  
weranaway." blurted out Serena as the two parents blinked.  
  
"What?" asked Ellen, "Repeat it again, only slower."  
  
"We got lost and found gems and it was magical and it exploded, and this  
evil man came and we ran away." Repeated Serena, this time a lot slower.  
  
Ellen laughed, "Oh Usagi, don't be so silly."  
  
"It's true, I saw it too!" said Ranma, defending Serena.  
  
"Ok, we believe you. Come on, let's go inside." said Genma who winked at   
Ellen and smiled.  
  
Serena smiled, "Ok!" She started to run off and Ranma followed her.  
  
End of flashback.  
  
Usagi frowned, she still didn't find out what happened with the gems. But   
she had an small smile on her face as she thought how much fun it was when   
Ranma and his father stayed at her place for 3 months, before she and her   
mother left to go and live in Japan. Where, she got her black belt and her  
mother met Shingo's father. "So, he's Akane's fiancé?" she asked smiling.   
Shingo was surprised, he haven't seen his sister smile since their parent's   
death, even if the smile was small.  
  
"Yeah, it's an matter of family honour that the two schools are joined."   
said Soun then he grew suspicious, "Why do you ask?" (Just maybe... just   
maybe...)  
  
Usagi wiped the smile off her face and said innocently, "Oh, no reason." (I   
just want to pay him back for that little stunt he done before I left   
America. And since he's now Akane's fiancé, I get plently of time... Now,   
what could I probably do, to make him pay for kissing me on the lips? Hmm...  
it was my first kiss too... hmmm...) She then frowned and swore in her head,  
(Kuso! That means... he would have received the letter I sent him... I'll be  
seeing him sooner than I thought.)  
  
"We're here." said the driver as Usagi looked up, her face flashed from   
frowning to fear to panic to once again serious as she undid her selt belt   
and opened the door. She got out of the taxi and looked at her new home and   
whispered softly, "Home..."  
  
The rain stopped around her.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Oh, they're here already?" asked Akane as she ran out of the house to greet  
her half sister and her step brother, (or was it half-step brother?) Akane   
shook her head to clear her thought as she stepped outside.  
  
She saw an brown hair girl with her hands on her hips and was staring at the  
house, the girl haven't noticed her yet. Her expression was blank as she   
studied the house. Akane saw her fiancé carrying stacks of bags. (Ranma? What  
is he doing here? He would most likely to try and get out of doing these   
stuff.) "Hey, what do you have in these bags?" asked an brown hair boy aged   
about 14 years old as he tried to lift out an bag from the boot.  
  
"Oh, oops!" laughs the girl in embarrassment as she spun around and ran to   
the boy and said, "Go and help Ranma and I'll get these." She then smirked,   
"And if Ranma refuses, just take it off him." The girl then lifts the bags up  
with ease and looks at her father, "Where do I take these?"  
  
Soun notices Akane and says, "Akane, show your sister to Kasumi's room."  
  
Akane nods, "Ok Usagi, come this way." She directs Usagi into Kasumi's room   
where she dumps all the stuff. "I'm Akane."  
  
"I know." smiles Usagi, "Nice to finally meet you, oneesan. If you please   
excuse me." She then walks back out to greet her other sisters as Akane   
thinks, (Oneesan...)  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Usagi watches as an friendly looking, long brown hair woman walks towards.   
"Hello imouto-chan." Kasumi surprises her by hugging her.  
  
"Hello, oneesan." said Usagi as she was released from the hug.  
  
"Oh, just call me Kasumi, or oneechan if you must." smiles Kasumi as she   
turns to another girl who had shoulder length hair, "This is Nabiki."  
  
Usagi bows, "Hello Nabiki-san. It's an pleasure to meet you."  
  
Nabiki smiles, "Likewise." She then studies her, "Do you work?"  
  
"Nabiki!" says Akane sharply as she enters, "Leave our sister alone." Usagi  
blushes as she gets all their attention. Suddenly Shingo enters with Ranma,   
both of them has his arms full of bags.  
  
"Hey Usa-chan, where do ya want these stuff?" asks Ranma. Nabiki raises an   
eyebrow as she sees how many bags there are and how Ranma spoke to her   
youngest sister with familiarity.  
  
"Umm..." says Usagi, "Could you put the bags into Nabiki-san's room?"  
  
Ranma grumbles under his breath as he moves off and Shingo drops the bags at  
his feet. Nabiki finally decides to speak. "Ahh... my room, Usagi-chan?"  
  
Usagi nods, "Yeah, I hope you don't mind. It's all technical things. My...   
err, Shingo's father was an photographer, and well... I heard you were   
interested in photography." Nabiki eyes widen.  
  
"Why didn't you say so." says Nabiki as she runs upstairs to her room.  
  
Usagi turns to Shingo, "That was Nabiki-san, the taller one is Kasumi-  
oneechan and the bluish hair one is Akane-oneesan."  
  
"Hello all." says Shingo as he bows. Then he sees an panda waving an sign,   
"Hey, is it just me, or is that an panda?"  
  
Ranma laughs nervously, "Ahh... that's pop... we got cursed when we went to   
China, a year ago." (Mind as well tell them now, if they are going to live   
here then they'll find out eventually.) Akane frowned, (I thought he wanted  
to keep it as an secret, for now.)  
  
Usagi walks towards the panda and stops in what she thought was an safe   
distance, "Mr Saotome?" The panda leaps up and runs towards her as everyone  
but Kasumi's eyes widen and Usagi flips back out of the way. "Yaahhh!" Kasumi  
then appears next to the panda and drops the water from the kettle over him.   
Usagi watches surprised as the panda changes into an famliiar man, who hugs   
her.  
  
"Usagi..." says the man as Usagi shrieks and Ranma kicks the man in the face  
as he releases her.  
  
"Are you alright Usa-chan?" asks Ranma as Usagi nods, he turns angrily to   
the man, "Leave her alone, pop. Can't you see she doesn't remember you?"  
  
Before Usagi could answer as red hair woman entered, "Ranma dear, please   
don't fight in front of Usagi-san."  
  
"Hai." says the two males as Usagi blinks. Kasumi takes the bags off her   
arms and takes it to the kitchen.  
  
"You must be Mrs Saotome-san." says Usagi as she bows with Shingo.  
  
Nodoka laughs, "Yes, how did you know? And please just call me auntie, same   
goes to you Shingo."  
  
"No one can get Ranma that obedience." said Usagi while smiling. Ranma   
sticks his tongue out at her, while Akane watches slightly jealous.  
  
Nodoka blinks then smiles, "I take it that you are familiar with my son."  
  
"Yeah. We met when I was seven and Ranma was eight years old." answered   
Usagi as she smiles.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ranma smiles as he watches his old friend was talking to his mother. Usagi's  
hair was now brown and she was about Akane's height, her hair pass below her   
waist. Her eyes was the same colour but they seemed to hold an past and a   
deep hidden secret. Ranma frowned, something was up. Although Usagi seem as   
friendly as ever, Ranma had an feeling it was all just an act. And he really  
needed to talk to her about her letter he received two days ago.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Meanwhile as Ranma was watching Usagi, Shingo and Akane was watching Ranma,   
(Hmmm... this Ranma... Usagi seems to like him a lot. So, I guess he's ok.)   
Shingo then frowns, (but I'm still going to keep an eye on him. He is after   
all, Akane's fiancé.)  
  
Akane frowns as she watches jealously, Ranma was HER fiancé not her   
sister's. Her's. And her's alone. And she loved him and he loved her. (Ranma  
loves me!... Right?... Ranma loves me... He HAS to love me. Did all of the   
past year mean nothing to him?)  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Oh, yeah!" laughs Ranma suddenly, "I got your letter two days ago. So good   
to see you again, Usa-chan." He hugs her, surprising everyone present, he   
could feel her body go tense as he whispered into her ear, "I need to talk to  
you." Akane is glowing dark blue in anger and jealousy.  
  
Kasumi notices the glowing sister and says, "Oh my, Akane. There is no need   
to be jealous." Everyone turns to Akane, Usagi still in Ranma's arms.  
  
Akane blushes then fumes as she stomps away to her room.  
  
Usagi looks confuse and moves away from Ranma's hug. "Is my sister always   
like that?"  
  
Ranma laughs nervously and places his arm behind his neck, "Ahh... not   
really... she usually throws a comment first... hehehehe..."  
  
Soun and Genma eyes the two and looks at each other grinning, an plan   
formulating in their minds. "Son," Genma laughs as he places an arm around   
his son's shoulders. "You like Usagi, don't you?"  
  
"Coz I do. She's my friend." says Ranma. "Oh no old man, you're not planning  
to engage me to Usagi, are you?"  
  
Usagi realises something, "Hey, I remember you now, Mr. Saotome. I saw you   
talking to my mother eight years ago. How are you doing?" She saw Ranma   
smiling at her, silently saying his thanks.  
  
"I'm fine, thank you." answered Genma politely as Nodoka looked surprised.  
  
"Which reminds me, father." says Nabiki as she walks down the stairs.   
"What's the deal with you and Usagi's mother?"  
  
Usagi went to talk to Shingo as Soun shrunk back. "Well... ah... you see...  
Ikuko, Usagi's mother came to see me to say good bye. She was leaving to   
America... She umm... kissed me forcefully and I couldn't stop her... She   
raped me... Ehhehehehe..." Everyone looked at him doubtfully.  
  
"As if. Father." said Usagi as she turned around and everyone turned to face  
her, "My mother told me, that she went to your office to say goodbye. It was   
YOU who started kissing HER. You forced her to submit to it."  
  
Everyone glared at Soun including Kasumi. "Father, is this true?" asks   
Kasumi as she advances. "Did you have fornication with her mother?"  
  
"Ahh... I... you see..." stutters Soun, "I-I was drunk then... and... and...  
I was under an spell... and I.... WAAHHHHH!!!" he starts wailing, "Don't hit   
me, don't hit me!" Everyone starts to hit him.  
  
Shingo smirks, "Now I can see that you two are DEFINITELY related."  
  
Usagi growls, "Shingo." She then sighs, "I'm going outside for a while." She  
walks out as Ranma pauses in his fight and watches her.  
  
"What's wrong with your sister, Shingo?" asks Ranma curiously as he moves   
away from the others.  
  
Shingo sighs as he stands, "I think I should check on her muttering under   
his breath before she tries to kill herself again."  
  
"Wait, I'll go, after all she was my best friend and we got some catching up  
to do." says Ranma as smiles and he stood up and walked outside the dojo   
before Shingo could response.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Usagi was looking up at the sky as small raindrops started to fall on her.   
"Home... I'm home..."  
  
"Usagi?" asks Ranma as she turns around and face him with tears falling from  
her eyes, "Are you alright?"  
  
Usagi sniffs and nods, "Yeah... I just miss them..."  
  
Ranma walks towards her, bringing her close to his body as she cries softly   
on his shirt. "Shhh... it's going to be ok..." Gently he caresses her hair.   
Unnoticed by the pair, Akane watches them from her window.  
  
After a while, Usagi moves away from Ranma's comfortable arms and asks,   
"Ranma, what do you want to talk about?"  
  
"Can we talk about this elsewhere, in private?" his voice serious.  
  
Usagi tilted her head to an side as she looked at him, "You know this place   
better than I do. Where do you have in mind?"  
  
Ranma extends out his hand, "Come on, it's a secret." He winks at her.  
  
Usagi smiled softly at him as she clamped his hand, "Let's go!" The two then  
leaped up to the nearest rooftop and ran off.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Akane's eyes widen as she watched the duo leaping away. An green aura   
appeared around her. (Ranma...)  
  
To be continued...  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Send C&Cs to me at salee@crosswinds.net. Written on 22/07/00.  
Visit my page http://www.crosswinds.net/~salee/ 


	3. Allies

Disclaimers: "Ranma ½" characters and situations created by Rumiko Takahashi.  
"Sailor Moon" was created by Naoko Takeuchi. All rights reserved, used  
without permission. All other characters and plot belong to me, Bambi Star.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
*** A Tainted Soul ***  
Part Two - Allies  
By Bambi  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Previously: Usagi and Shingo join the Tendo family and it is revealed that   
Ranma and Usagi were really close. Will Akane continue to be stubborn and   
refuse to admit her feelings for Ranma, before it's too late and her father   
decides to move the engagement to Usagi? Also what will be Ranma's reaction   
to Usagi's letter be, especially when they now that they are alone. Read on   
and find out.  
  
Ranma led Usagi by her hand to secluded area behind a park. It was a cliff  
that overlooked the city below, and with light winds breezing pass. "Look, we  
can see the Dojo from here." Ranma pointed out to a building.  
  
Usagi approached the edge, "Yeah, I see it."  
  
Ranma pointed out several other buildings, "That's Ucchan's, that's the   
school, that's Nekohanten..." After a while, they sat down on the bench that   
was bolted to the ground.  
  
"Why have you dyed your hair brown?" asked Ranma suddenly.  
  
Usagi smiled, "Yeah... but how many japanese girls with blonde hair do you   
know?"  
  
Ranma thought for a second then said, "One, you." He gently touched her   
hair, "You looked good with blond hair."  
  
Usagi continued to watch the sunset and spoke softly, "So, you're now   
engaged to Akane." It was more of a statement than a question.  
  
Ranma dropped his hand to his side as he too faced the city, "Yeah... it was  
our parent's idea to unite the two school of Anything Goes." He paused, "I   
don't know if I want to marry her though."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Back at the Tendo Dojo, Akane sneezed.  
  
"Oh Akane. Are you cold?" asked Nodoka, "Perhaps you should go and change   
into something more wamer." She looked at the young lady's choice of clothes.  
It was similar to her school uniform, only instead of being blue, it was   
orange.  
  
"Oh, I hope it's not dust." said Kasumi as she appeared with a duster.  
  
Akane shook her head annoyed, "It's probably nothing. Maybe someone's just   
talking about me." (They don't have to mother me, I'm seventeen years old   
now. I can take care of myself.)  
  
"And doesn't that annoy you?" asked a smug Nabiki, prompting Akane to glare   
at her.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"You don't love her?" asked Usagi as she looked at Ranma.  
  
Ranma placed his arms behind his head and rested against them, relaxing. "I   
really don't know what I feel for that girl." He folded his leg over the   
other as he looked at the darkening city. "I admit that we started off on the  
wrong foot. Like Pops, I'm cursed. Cold water turns me into a girl, and hot   
water turns me back. Unfortunately, when I first met Akane she thought I was   
a girl and wanted to be friends. She hated boys because she had to fight them  
every morning. This idiot, called Tatewaki Kuno, started this thing where who  
ever wanted to date Akane must first defeat her in combat. Although everyone   
else has stopped going for Akane, Kuno is still after her. That idiot."  
  
Usagi looked amused as Ranma continued, "Anyway, after a sparring match   
Akane had said, 'I'm glad you're a girl. I hate to lose to a boy.'"  
  
"Uh oh." said Usagi.  
  
"Yeah. You can guess how I felt about that." said Ranma as he sighed,   
"Here, I thought a found a friend after a long time without one and then she   
says that she hates boys. Anyway, after the match Kasumi had told me to take   
a bath. Unfortunately as I got out of the furo in my real form, Akane entered  
the bathroom, naked."  
  
Usagi giggled as he glared at her, "It's not funny. Anyway, after she   
stepped out she screamed out, 'There's a pervert in the bathroom!'. Later she  
called me a pervert for seeing for naked. It wasn't like she didn't get a   
good look at me too... Anyway, pop demonstrated our curses by tossing me into  
the koi-pond in the backyard. I then said that I was a better built than her,  
she got angry and slammed a table down on me. Her strength was pretty   
impressive. Later Kasumi said, 'She's really a sweet girl, it's just that   
she's a violent maniac.' or something like that."  
  
Usagi's eyes widen, "Oneechan said that?"  
  
"Yep," nodded Ranma, "Things have just gone downhill from there. I ended up   
being engaged to Akane and she hated me more. First day of school, I was late  
and had to hold buckets outside with Akane. Not a good omen, huh?" he turned   
to look at her as she nodded. "Anyway," he turned back to the city, "Nabiki   
had sold the news of our engagement and Kuno came charging at me, when I   
first appeared. He was trying to kill me and still does. Then Ukyo and   
Shampoo, my other fiancées also appeared and things just got worst."  
  
Usagi looked at him sympathetically, "Man, I feel sorry for you. I thought   
my life was bad. And you know what they say; first impressions last."  
  
"Yeah. And that's not all." he snorted, "Nearly everyone I know just want to  
kill or marry me. Some both." He shuddered then sighed again and looked at   
her, "No one ever understands me here... You know, for once... I wish that I   
could meet someone nice enough to treat me like a human being, not like an   
object, and not like Kasumi does..."  
  
"Ranma..." whispered Usagi as he placed his hand on her cheek.  
  
He smiled, "I think my wish came true." Usagi's heart beated faster as he   
drew closer to her. "Thank you... Usa-chan." He hugged her, rubbing his cheek  
against her.  
  
She was surprised for a moment then hugged him back as she could feel his   
body tremble. "I... I'm so glad you're b-back... Usagi-chan..." his voice was  
muffled.  
  
"It's alright... let it all out..." She patted his back as he cried on her   
shoulder. She looked up at the full moon. (What has he done to deserve this?)  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Soun and Genma looked at the clock hanging on the wall, a grin both adorned   
on their faces. It had been hours since both Usagi and Ranma disappeared. A   
plan started to formulate in both their heads. "Hey. Do you think we should   
move the engagement to Usagi instead?" asked Genma, "It's obvious that   
Akane doesn't want to marry Ranma."  
  
Soun frowned, "I don't know, Usagi's pretty rebellious. She will most likely  
to resist the engagement." (Not to mention that I'm afraid of what she's   
going to do to me.)  
  
Genma nodded, "Yes..." He then looked at Akane who was out in the dojo,   
fuming and breaking bricks. "But at least they have a lot better chance than   
Akane and Ranma does, right?"  
  
"Yes..." said Soun, "But Akane might be upset." The two men looked at the   
girl who was formally known as the youngest Tendo daughter.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"That baka hentai!" fumed Akane as she smashed up the bricks. "And Usagi...   
how dare she just step in and take him from me!" She then stopped, ('take him  
for me'? Since when was he mine?) She sighed as she started to clean up.   
(Maybe it _would_ be better if Usagi just got engaged to Ranma instead...)  
She then got angry, (That was way I don't have to put up with that stupid,   
two-timing pervert. Those perverts would be perfect for each other...) She   
sighed, she was going to miss having Ranma as her fiancé, whether she liked  
it or not.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Are you alright now?" asked a concerned Usagi as Ranma nodded and wiped   
his eyes embarrassed.  
  
"Yeah." he then looked at her nervously, "Umm... you wouldn't... would you?"  
  
Usagi smiled, "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone."  
  
Ranma smiled back, "Thanks Usa-chan. My best bud." He then looked at the   
full moon, "It's beautiful, isn't it?"  
  
"Yeah..." she sighed wishfully as she looked up. (I wonder what it was like   
to live up there?) She then thought for a while, "I can get you out of the   
engagement with a Tendo, if you want."  
  
"Nah, don't." he said as he stretched out his body, "The engagement with a   
Tendo is the most promising engagement that keeps my other fiancées at bay.   
Besides," he turned to face her, "you'll probably end up getting engaged with  
me." The pervious traces of him ever crying were gone.  
  
Usagi blushed and said softly, "It wouldn't be that bad..."  
  
"What? You actually want to get engaged with me?" asked Ranma surprised then  
he shook his head, "No way, why would a beautiful and smart girl want to end   
up with a dumb jock like me?"  
  
Usagi's blush deepened, "I can think of a lot of reasons... and you're not   
dumb." (He... he called me smart... no one ever said that to me before. Not   
even Mamoru...)  
  
Ranma looked at her as she blushed further and looked down at the ground. It  
was true, his old friend was beautiful. With the effect of the moonlight   
shining on her, her face lit up like it was glowing, and her eyes were like   
the ocean. Ranma cupped her chin and gently pushed her head up. Her eyes met  
his as he moved closer to her and he asked softly, "Why are you blushing?"   
His face was just inches away from hers.  
  
Usagi smiled, "It's a girl thing." Ranma smiled back as he pulled back.   
Usagi looked at her watch and sighed, "Well then... it's getting dark. We   
better start to head home." she shifted uncomfortably, old feelings   
resurfacing.  
  
"Ok, sure." said Ranma as he stood up, he extended out his hand for her as   
she accepted. He pulled her up into his embrace. "My beautiful bunny." He   
kissed her cheek and released her. "What's wrong?" he asked worried, noticing  
her tears.  
  
Usagi shook her head as she wiped her eyes, "It's nothing. You just reminded  
me of my old boyfriend... He used to call me Usako."  
  
Ranma grinned at her, "Your old boyfriend, eh? I bet he didn't call you   
Usa-chan." Usagi shook her head as he took her hand and laughed, "Come on,   
Usa-chan! Let's go home."  
  
Usagi smiled as Ranma started to pull her along in the dark, making sure   
that she didn't get lost. After a while Usagi spoke up, "Say, do you ever   
think back what happened with the gems?" (1)  
  
Ranma frowned, "No, not really. I just hope that it's not more bad news." He  
then grinned at her, "You're going to need to be good at martial arts while   
in this area."  
  
"Why do you say that?" asked Usagi confused, (Surely they didn't have Youma   
like back in Juuban?)  
  
"This place is filled with martial artists." said Ranma, "I think I'm going   
to teach you further." Usagi nodded as Ranma told her all about the dangers   
living in Nerima. Usagi listened to him enchanted, amused and also shocked   
with all his tales of adventures, all the way back home.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"We're home!" called Ranma as he and Usagi entered together, removing their   
shoes.  
  
"What were you doing with my sister, Hentai?" asked Akane as she placed the   
last of the dishes onto the dining table.  
  
Usagi blinked and innocently said, "He just showed me around Nerima and   
talked about what had been happening." (My, doesn't she have a short temper?   
She reminds me of Rei-chan...)  
  
"Anyway," said Ranma interrupting, "Sorry we're late."  
  
Kasumi smiled cheerfully, "Oh, it's quite alright Ranma-kun." She noticed   
that Usagi and Ranma were holding hands.  
  
Nodoka also nodded and smiled, "Yes, it's easy to keep track of time when   
you're having fun."  
  
Usagi quickly realised what they were implying to and released Ranma's hand,  
"He was just leading me through the dark, so I wouldn't get lost." Akane   
frowned, (They better not have done anything behind my back.)  
  
"Anyway, come and eat dinner." said Soun as he moved room for her to seat   
next to Shingo and Ranma. Akane watched Ranma carefully to see where he was  
going to sit. She was both angry and relieved when Ranma had chose to seat   
next to his parents. Nodoka had decided that her husband needed to go on a   
diet and only served him some salad, much to Usagi and Shingo's amusement.   
The others had already been told of her plan and laughed as they watched the   
oldest Saotome grumbled under his breath.  
  
After dinner Usagi took the plates to the kitchen and helped her eldest   
sister and Ranma's mother clean up. She had took up the duty of drying to   
plates before handing it to Nodoka. "So, where did Ranma show you today?"  
  
"Well..." said Usagi, "He didn't show me much of anything, we just mostly   
talk. He did point out where I could find everything, though."  
  
"Was it interesting? Catching up on those nine years." asked Kasumi politely  
as she washed the last of the dishes.  
  
"Yeah..." said Usagi after hesitating, they didn't talk that much about the  
past, just mostly the present. She was so busy lost in her own thoughts that  
she didn't catch the unspoken conversation that took place between the two   
older women.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Akane and Nabiki were watching tv, Soun and Genma were cheating... err..   
playing their version of shogi while discussing the engagement, Ranma and   
Shingo were talking on the ground when the three women entered.  
  
An news report caught Nabiki's interest as she turned up the volume, "This   
is a live footage of the battle of between the Sailor Senshi and the new   
enemy in Juuban National Park. The presence of the senshi leader is unknown,  
she has possibly left the group after a argument with Tuxedo Mask four nights  
ago." Usagi and Shingo watched in horror. (How did they find out?) Usagi then  
frowned, (Does this mean that they have always been recording our fights?   
Could it be possible that they even know own real identities now?) The last   
thought disturbed her.  
  
"Mercury and Venus were both unconscious and the only ones who was standing   
was Tuxedo Mask, Jupiter and Mars. They were fighting two droids as Eternal   
Sailor Moon made her appearance and with a single attack from her rod, the   
two droids quickly disintergrated. The leader ran to her fellow senshi and   
Tuxedo Mask with concern, when she was painfully dumped. She returned a ring  
to the masked man and quickly left the scene. Her last words saying, "... I   
need to go and... and drown my sorrows.""  
  
"Could it be possible that she was talking literally? Was she actually going  
to drown herself to death? Perhaps that is why she is not present in the   
current battle. Or perhaps she is sitting at home this very moment and  
watching this broadcast. How well can the Sailor Senshi fare without their   
leader?" Usagi clenched her hand into a ball tightly as Shingo placed a hand  
on her shoulder. (How dare they just assume that?!) She looked at the   
devastated park, everything looked dead like their life have been all drained  
out of them. A panic filled her heart, (Oh no, I don't think that the senshi   
can deal without Sailor Moon.)  
  
"The enemy has left but summoned five powerful droids, can the senshi defeat  
them? Even now, with the outer senshi, Uranus and Neptune joining in, their   
chances are looking slim. Could this finally be the place and time where the   
Sailor Senshi of love and justice lose their first battle?"  
  
"Oh, and what is Uranus yelling out? She's saying, 'We need Sailor Moon!'   
Ok! Uranus and Jupiter are now down. Both Mercury and Neptune are just   
dodging the coming attacks. Working together Mars, Venus and Tuxedo Mask seem  
to be able to hold their own against a droid. But will that be enough?" Usagi  
held her breath, her chest hurt. (What should I do?) She looked around her   
family and friends, a decision already made.  
  
"I don't understand." spoke up Akane while watching the news, "Where is   
Sailor Moon? Why isn't she with them?" Usagi bit her lower lip, as she   
sneaked out of the house unnoticed by anyone other than Shingo.  
  
"Don't worry, they'll pull through." said Nabiki confidently, "Why would   
they lose the battle now? It's not like anyone has died, right?" (You are so  
wrong, Nabiki. So wrong.) thought Shingo as he wished his sister well in the  
fight. (Good luck sis. Don't get killed out there.)  
  
"Oh my, the world is all counting on them." said Kasumi. "I hope they'll   
win."  
  
Soun nodded, "It's unbelievable that a bunch of girls can save the world."  
  
"Yes, and with their uniform..." Nodoka frowned, "I don't understand why   
they must wear such short skirts to fight."  
  
Ranma continued to watch the news, these girls that look no older than he   
was, were about to die. "I'm going to help them." He stood up and was about   
to leave when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked at Shingo confused.   
Why was he stopping him? Doesn't he understand what was going to happen if he  
didn't go and help?  
  
"Don't go. Help is on the way." he said as he pointed to the screen.  
  
Ranma turned back to the screen to see a long blond haired Sailor Senshi   
entering the scene, also known as the leader, Eternal Sailor Moon.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A few minutes ago:  
  
Rei frowned as she looked up from her fire reading. She reached for her   
communicator and pressed the Mercury button. Ami's weary face appeared on   
screen, "Is something wrong, Rei-chan?"  
  
The raven hair priestess nodded, "Yes, I'm sorry to disturb you but I feel a  
large dark amount of energy gathering at Juuban National Park. I'll go and   
check it out first. I want you to connect the other inners."  
  
"And Usagi?" asked Ami, her eyes saddening. Her best friend had left even   
before she had recovered from hospital. Last night, she and Minako had   
miraculously recovered. Some people said that they witnessed Eternal Sailor   
Moon entering their room and then a white glow had been seen. When the   
doctors arrived to see what all the commotion was about, they found Minako   
and Ami completely healed but no one else in the room. And when they were   
out of hospital today, they discovered that their leader had already moved   
away somewhere and that her parents had passed away. There was a few disputes  
about who would replace Usagi but eventually they had all just decided to   
place Rei is charge for the time being, until Usagi returned. Minako, too,   
was a wise choice as the leader being more experienced than the others.   
However, she had resembled too much of their princess to be able to fill in   
the position without any hurt or pain.  
  
"No," said Rei, "We can deal with it ourselves. Let Usagi-chan have her   
peace." (We own her at least that much.)  
  
Ami nodded and the screen went blank. Rei sighed as she reached out for her   
transformation wand. She looked at the wand, her burden... and cried out,   
"Mars Crystal Power, Make Up!" A stream of fire surrounded her as Super   
Sailor Mars took Rei's place. She started to leap towards the park. (I hope   
we are strong enough to defeat this enemy without Sailor Moon's help. Last   
time was difficult and with only two droids, Ami and Minako were   
hospitalised. But one blast from Sailor Moon's kaleid moon scope, destroyed   
them in one go... Strange.)  
  
Sailor Mars slowed down her pace as she approached the park, she looked   
around cautiously and widened her senses. The dark energy filled around the   
park but seemed more concentrated around the centre of the park. She entered   
the park and quickly moved to the side, behind the trees. (I sense a powerful  
evil. Almost like Sailor Galaxia.) Sailor Mars felt fear creeping up to her   
heart. (Sailor Galaxia managed to kill everyone but Usagi and the Star-  
lights...) She paused as she witnessed a woman with long deep purple hair and  
eyes floating in the air, gathering dark energy in her hands. She was wearing  
a uniform similar to what the negaverse generals wore. (The negaverse is   
back?) She then notice that the trees around her were all dead and bare.  
  
"Hey you!" she yelled out as she leaped out of the bushes, "I am Sailor Mars  
and for destroying the peace and harmony of this park. I will punish you!"   
Meanwhile she was thinking, please hurry Ami, I think I'm going to need all   
the help I can get.  
  
The woman turned to look at her and laughed. Mars shivered, (some how she   
looks so familiar...) "Hello Sailor Mars. I see that you're all alone."  
  
"Not anymore." said Sailor Jupiter as she announced her presense along with   
the others. The four Inner Sailor Senshi stood side by side in front of the   
new threat of planet Earth.  
  
"Now that you're all here. I can make the announcement. It's a shame that   
Sailor Moon isn't here." taunted the woman as the inners clenched their fists  
angrily. "I am Kalari, the new appointed general for Queen Beryl." As she   
said this, the senshi all gasped.  
  
"No way! You're lying!" yelled Jupiter angrily, "We destroyed Beryl!" She   
painfully remembered when they went to the North Pole where they met the   
Doom and Gloom Girls, and there each inner Sailor Senshi had died.  
  
Kalari laughed, "Yes and like you senshi, she has been reborn and she's even  
more powerful than her last life, and a lot smarter too. It's a shame that   
your leader isn't here to witness the most shocking news of the century."  
  
The senshi growled, or at least most of them did. Mars just let loose with   
her Mars Flame Sniper, yelling out "We're not scared of you!" But, before   
the flaming arrow could hit it's mark, Kalari was gone. Mars looked around  
for her enemy, only to be taken by surprise as the woman teleported directly  
in front of her, a condescending smirk gracing the features of her face.  
  
"I'm not impressed." frowned Kalari as she shot up a weak blast with her   
right hand at Mars. The fiery red senshi flew back into the air and painfully  
landed on the ground. She groaned in pain, (No, I will not let her win. I   
will not be bought down like this!)  
  
"MARS!!" yelled Jupiter then she charged at Kalari in blind rage, "DIE, YOU   
B*TCH!!!"  
  
Kalari laughed as she easily dodged the attack and kneed Jupiter on the   
stomach. Jupiter went down hard as she clenched her stomach and tried to   
regain the breath that was knocked out of her. (No... she's too fast and   
powerful...)  
  
"Well, this is exciting but I've got other things to do. Tata." she laughed  
as she started to fade away and five droids appeared to rise from the ground.  
  
"No..." whispered Mars hoarsely as she staggered to her feet.  
  
"World Shaking!" "Deep Submerge!" yelled out two voices as it introduced the  
outers. Twin blasts slammed into the five droids. The inners watched   
hopefully to see if any damage was inflicted on the droids.  
  
Mercury gasped, "Not even a scratch, we're in deep trouble." She leaped back  
as she tapped her earring, her visor appearing. Quickly she took out her mini  
laptop and scanned the droids. (I sure hope that we can defeat these droids.)  
  
Uranus turned to Jupiter, "Let's do a team attack." The others nodded. A   
various of colours appeared as each senshi launched their attacks at the   
droids. Some parts of droids were destroyed but they managed to regenerate   
their damaged parts. The senshi all gasped in shocked.  
  
"How are we suppose to destroy these things?" cried out Jupiter as they all   
watched as the five angry droids starting to advance on them. Mercury rapidly  
typed on her computer, she seemed calm and collected on the outside but   
inside she was filled with turmoil.  
  
"We have to completely destroy them before thay have a chance to   
regenerate." said Mercury.  
  
"DIE!!!" yelled the droids as they charged at the senshi. "RROOOWWW!!!"  
  
The Sailor senshi all scattered as they dodged the attacks. "Space Sword   
Blaster!" yelled Uranus as she attempted to destroy the droid attacking her.   
One of the limbs was cut off but was quickly regenerated.  
  
"How can we do that?" yelled Mars. "Our powers ain't strong enough to   
defeat them!" She faced her own droid as she yelled out, "Mars Flame Sniper!"  
  
Mercury leaped back with a startled cry, the droid just narrowly missed her.  
A red rose stopped the droid in its tracks. "Quick Mercury, find a solution   
while I'll battle this droid." said Tuxedo Mask as he took out his cane and   
Mercury nodded. (Come on Ami, you can do this. The're all counting on you.)  
  
"We NEED Sailor Moon!!!" yelled out Uranus as the droid sliced her fuku,   
with its 'claws'. "Arrggghhh! They're too strong!" She collapsed on the   
ground, pool in her own puddle of blood. She body ached and her head rang,   
(I'm sorry princess, I failed...)  
  
"No! Uranus!" yelled Neptune as she took out her mirror, "Aqua Mirror   
Reflector!"  
  
The droid growled in frustration as it charged at her. "No!" yelled Jupiter  
as she push the aqua hair senshi out of harm's way. Neptune watched eyes   
widening as she watched Jupiter take the blast that was meant for her.   
Quickly turning back to the scene, she leaped back just evading a attack in   
time.  
  
"Flame Flame Sniper!" "Venus Sword Wink!"(2) cried out the two attacking   
senshi as Tuxedo Mask threw roses at the droid.  
  
Sailor Mercury smiled, "Just a little more power." She then gasped as   
Neptune pulled her down to the ground. A droid flew over them.  
  
"Be careful." hissed Neptune as she quickly stood up and Mercury nodded, a   
little shaken. (If it wasn't for Neptune, I would probably be in the hospital  
again.)  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Present:  
  
Eternal Sailor Moon quickly scanned the scene from a tree, it was dark so it  
probably didn't make of a difference, especially since her uniform was so   
bright. Uranus and Jupiter were unconscious but still alive which was a   
relief, Mercury and Neptune were on the ground hurt and watching the fight   
from the ground, Mars, Venus and Tuxedo Mask were trying to hold their own   
with the droids but it was obvious that they were losing.  
  
(Bakas, why didn't you try to call me on the communicator?) She thought as   
she took out her kaleid moon scope and cried out her own attack, "Moon   
Gorgeous Meditation!" Her attack disintegrated the droid that was closest to  
her. Drawn by the destruction of their brethren, the others all turned to   
face her. The droids looked at her with horror and fear while the senshi   
looked on with relief. She leaped down from the tree with a cry, "Crescent   
Moon..." Her extended out her right leg, "Kick!" She was aiming for the   
droids head but it dodged out of the way. She landed onto the ground and did  
a low sweep kick instead, knocking the droid onto the ground hard, as the   
droid winced in pain. (Strange, I thought they didn't have feelings.) Quickly  
brushing the thoughts aside, she focused on the situation in front of her.  
  
She leaped up and landed on it, literally removing all its wind as it   
screamed out in a inhuman cry. One down, three and a half more to go. She   
placed a finger on her forehead where the crescent moon symbol was and a  
tiara appeared. "Moon..." She removed her tiara off her forehead, "Tiara..."  
as the tiara started to turn into a glowing discus. The droids backed away   
from her nervously as the other senshi looked on confused. ESM grinned   
menaciously, "MAGIC!!!" She flung the tiara through the two standing droids   
as they were sliced in half, and disintegrated before hitting the ground. The  
third one managed to escape from being seriously hurt, as it backpeddled away  
from her.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Did you see that?!" exclaimed the news reporter. "Eternal Sailor Moon   
single handed defeated the three droids that had bought down most of the   
Sailor Senshi team. Is she getting a lot more powerful or is it just that the  
rest of her team is weakening? Now all she needs to do is finish the other   
two."  
  
Everyone was all sighing with relief, but Ranma frowned, That was too easy.   
Nabiki looked at the others. "Did you guys see that? Eternal Sailor Moon   
looked like she was turning to the dark side. Her expression looked dark."   
The others nodded in agreement as Ranma and Shingo looked thoughtful. "I   
wonder who she really is." spoke Nabiki aloud as she turned and looked at   
Shingo. (What was oneesan thinking of? Pulling off those type of stunts? I'm   
going to have a talk to her. She could have gotten hurt.) "Say Shingo..."   
said Nabiki as she broke off his trail of thought.  
  
"Yes Nabiki-san?" asked Shingo, his eyes never leaving the television set.  
  
Nabiki smiled, "You lived in Juuban before right?" With his nod she   
continued, "Have you ever met Sailor Moon?"  
  
Shingo hesitated, "Yeah... When I first saw her, I thought she was Sailor V   
but then she became my favourite."  
  
"Why was she your favourite?" asked Nabiki as she thought, (He hesitated   
before answering. Something's up or he knows more than his letting on.)  
  
"You know..." he said as he was thinking about the question himself, "I have  
no idea." (Could it be because I already knew Usagi was Sailor Moon? And   
maybe because I had always wanted Usagi to be strong and powerful?)  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Eternal Sailor Moon frowned as she leaped up again and flipped in the air,   
flying down her leg extended. This last droid was apparently proved to be   
better than the others and rolled away. Before she had a time to react, the  
droid grabbed her arm, digging its claws into her arm and threw her into a   
tree. The others gasped as they ran towards her. However they won't so   
luckily when the droid on the ground grabbed their ankles and dug its claws   
into the two senshi. They screamed out in pain as she watched hopelessly.   
Tuxedo Mask extended out his cane at the droid to release them.  
  
Eternal Sailor Moon coughed out blood, she examined that her ribs were   
broken, that was the minor problem. Her left arm stung from where the claws   
dug into her. She collapsed to the ground and chuckled to herself, (stupid   
Usagi, underestimating their power and showing off.) Painfully, she picked   
herself up from the ground and took out her kaleid moon scope out again once  
more. She raised it up and looked towards where the droid was last lasting,   
preparing to moon dust it. Only it wasn't there. (Ok, now this is the major   
problem.)  
  
Before she could realise what was happening, a blur appeared in front of her  
and grabbed her bow, lifting her up to its eye level. She shivered as she   
looked into the dark, deep, evil eyes of the droid leader. "You scared,   
little girl?" it sneered, "You'll pay for killing my brothers." The droid   
clenched its fist, it was only then did she realise how human like the droids  
were, despite from the claws and other minor set backs like the metallic   
colouring. The droid punched her repetitively in the stomach as she cried out  
in pain. She could feel the repetitive beating and rattling of her bones   
inside of her body. It was like a speaker, each blow did more damage than the  
previous ones.  
  
The kaleid moon scope slid out of her hands and landed on the ground with a   
'chank'. Where was help when she needed it? In the corner of her eye, she   
dimly saw Tuxedo Mask battling the other droid and the other senshi were all   
down. What else could she do?  
  
A dull pain filled her heart, this was it. She was going to die, she never   
felt so exhausted. She gave into the pain, and her body went limp as her eyes  
closed and she lapsed into the sweet unconsciousness.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Everyone watched in shock as they all thought the victorious battle was   
already won until the tables turned. Shingo's eyes widen, (No! No! She can't  
die! She just can't!) With a strangled cry he ran from the room.  
  
They others gasped in surprise as they watched one of the newest member of   
the Tendo just ran off. "I'm going after him." said Ranma as he ran after the  
young boy.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Usagi!" cried out Shingo as he tackled his sister in a hug, "Promise me   
you'll never leave me."  
  
"Alright, I promise." smiled Eternal Sailor Moon as she returned the hug.   
"Until death do us apart."  
  
"Damn it, Usagi! You promised me!" sobbed Shingo as he wiped a tear from   
his eyes. (Why did you have to be Sailor Moon?)  
  
He heard footsteps running towards him then he felt a hand on his shoulder  
as he looked up. "Shingo? Are you alright?"  
  
Shingo stood up to face him and bowed toward him, "Please, I beg you   
Ranma-san. You have to save Sailor Moon." He held onto him as if he was the   
only thing left in his world. "Please, you have to save her before it's too   
late."  
  
Ranma picked him up, "Of course." He then started running towards Juuban as   
he called back, "Go back inside and tell the others that I'll be back soon."  
  
"Please hurry and be careful!!" yelled back Shingo but it was already too   
late, Ranma was beyond hearing distance. Shingo looked up to the moon.   
"Please, help them."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ranma sprinted across the rooftops hoping to get to Juuban as soon as   
possible. (Why was Shingo was scared? He must really care for Sailor Moon.)  
He shrugged it off as if it was nothing, then a second thought came to him,   
(Where was Usagi?) He then paused in shock, "No... it couldn't be..." (Was   
Usagi, Sailor Moon? Was that why Shingo cared for Sailor Moon so much?)   
His mind wandered back to nine years ago when Usagi had her hair in that   
weird style. The same style as Sailor Moon's. (I think that's why she dyed   
her hair brown. For a disguise.) He then started to sprint again, this time   
more determine. (Don't worry Usagi. I'm not going to lose you again.)  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The television screen was suddenly then bathed with green light and the  
scene disappeared. "What happened?" asked Shingo as no one was able to answer  
his question.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Usagi opened her eyes slowly, but immediately regretted it. Her body ached   
and she would have rather been unconscious. Suddenly all her recent thoughts   
rushed back to her, she had been fighting with the droids when she became   
unconscious. (The others!) she thought with panic as she looked up.   
"Argghhh..." she sat up to the ground and held her head in pain. She felt a   
piece of cloth on her forehead.  
  
Her eyes focused on the campfire. "Welcome back to the living." joked a   
familiar voice as she turned around and saw Mamoru. Her eyes harden and she   
frowned as she slowly turned around and saw the others all safe and sound   
around the campfire. Only one person out of the group that didn't look   
familiar, he was quite built and had dark brown hair. On his forehead was a   
yellow and black bandana and he was currently cooking marshmallows over the   
fire.  
  
"What happened?" Her voice was hoarse and her throat hurt, badly. She   
realised that she was in her civil form, her eyes locked onto Rei's.  
  
"He found out and he's the one who saved us." said Rei, "After you fell, he   
appeared and did a chi blast that destroyed the droid that you had so much   
trouble with. He healed us with some bandages."  
  
"Are you alright, Usagi-chan?" asked Ami concerned, she had missed her   
friend and was glad to see her again.  
  
Usagi smiled at her blue hair friend reassuring her, "Hai, are _you_ alright  
Ami-chan, Mina-chan, Haruka-san, Michiru-san?"  
  
The other girls nodded as Rei, Makoto and Mamoru winced. (She still hasn't   
forgiven me.)  
  
Usagi slowly turned to the young man, "Thank you for saving us, Mr..."  
  
The young man blushed, "I'm Ryoga, Ryoga Hibiki. And it's a martial artist   
duty to help others."  
  
Usagi nodded again, "And we trust you not to reveal our secrets to anyone   
else?" asked Usagi. Rei looked at her sharply as Ryoga nodded nervously.  
  
She then looked around again, not recognising the area, "Where are we?"  
  
Before anyone had answer, Usagi had her voice being called, "USAGI!! Where   
are you?!?"  
  
Usagi gasped and stood up but fell back down in pain. "Usako!" exclaimed   
Mamoru as he ran to catch her. She pushed away from his arms.  
  
"Get. Away. From. Me." she gritted her teeth angrily and in pain as she   
stood up again and called out, "Ranma! Over here!"  
  
Ryoga's eyes widen as he growled under his breath, "Ranma..."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ranma felt like crying, where was she? "USAGI!! Where are you?!?"  
  
He turned around and saw a small campfire. A small flame of hope lit inside  
of him. He heard her voice and his eyes widened. He sprinted toward the voice  
and not caring about the others, he stopped in front of the girl he searched   
so hard for. "Usagi!" He was about to hug her but realised that she was badly  
hurt. Tears glistened in his eyes and he wiped them away. "I'm so glad you're  
alright."  
  
Usagi grinned, "Hiya Ranma." She was limping on one leg. He didn't notice   
Mamoru and Ryoga was frowning at him for different reasons, nor did he care.  
  
He picked her up, "Come on, I'm taking you to see Dr Tofu." The others stood  
up.  
  
Before anyone could do anything, Ranma leaped off. Ryoga was clenched his   
fists, "Don't worry. He'll take good care of her." He then looked at where   
his rival once stood, "He's a martial artist too."  
  
To be continued...  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
(1) From the previous chapter  
(2) From the Manga.  
I like to say a huge thanks to my pre-reader, yasuhei. This fic would be no   
way near as good if it wasn't for him. Other than that, send C&Cs to me.   
Written on 24/10/00.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Send C&Cs to me at salee@crosswinds.net  
Visit my page http://www.crosswinds.net/~salee/ 


End file.
